


Snow Days

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>prompt: storm, condemned, kidding</p></blockquote>





	Snow Days

 

  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”Dean murmured as he looked out the window.Snow fell thick on the roads and the air was heavy with it.There was no way he was getting out today.Sam was stuck at the library but he had vending machines and books so he was okay.He was ecstatic actually, reminding Dean how creative he got when bored.

“It’s just a storm Dean.”

Dean sighed.“Great.I’m condemned to spend the night with no beer and an angel for company.”

“I learned something new.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Have you ever heard of strip poker?”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: storm, condemned, kidding


End file.
